


silent night

by bubblegumheart (bluememory)



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark fic, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Supernatural Elements, bc i just felt like it, lapslock, nightmare era inspired, no names mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluememory/pseuds/bubblegumheart
Summary: there are six of them, dressed in uniform frilly blue dresses, hair shiny and carefully brushed and in the dimness they seem to glow, picking up moonlight on the skin. she feels her breath catch a little in awe.there's a huge building she thinks she knows, there are six girls who maybe know a little more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	silent night

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a mess but i've been wanting to write something like this since nightmare era ended and well, better late than never? first fic in this fandom; if you read this pls don't kill me heh.

the bus pauses at every stop but no one else gets on and no one gets off. the driver opens the doors every time anyway and waits, the bulb above his head the only pinprick of light in what feels like swallowing darkness. she's alone at the back of the bus, watching the trees whish past, and nothing looks familiar. she can't remember why she's on this bus. 

the journey seems endless, a long route to a destination she seems to have forgotten. but it isn't time to get off yet, she's sure of that at least. the bus winds up lonely roads, with skeletal trees lining the edges, finger like branches reaching up into the starless sky. it's so dark. and so cold. she shivers and pulls her thin cardigan tighter over herself. 

when the bus stops in front of an imposing gate, the driver turns around and stares at her, offering a mute instruction to get off. his face is almost concave, the flesh stretched too tight over his bones and his eyes are almost fully black, irises and sclera and pupils blending into each other. she should be scared perhaps, but she isn't. she knows this gate, somehow, it feels like she's meant to be there. when she pushes at it, it opens with barely a creak, almost like it was waiting for her. the grounds are empty, dead leaves winging their way across the paths, the buildings looming in the semi darkness. no one mowed the grass, she thinks idly. this is a school. (her school?) there's a class she needs to get to... maybe, isn't that why she's here? but what class is there so late in the night? her head feels fuzzy, uncertain, memories tumbling into each other without coherence. it's the right place, she knows that in her bones but she doesn't quite know why yet. 

the wind blows past her ear, and it sounds almost like a whisper of her name, like a beckoning. she looks around but sees no one. and then her name is whispered again, hoarse and broken, like from a voice that is not used to speaking anymore. when she turns again, six figures appear from amidst the mist. they look like schoolgirls too, barely older than her but there's something about their smiles that makes them seem far older than what is on the surface. 

there are six of them, dressed in uniform frilly blue dresses, hair shiny and carefully brushed and in the dimness they seem to glow, picking up moonlight on the skin. she feels her breath catch a little in awe.

_blink_

their skin is broken and peeling, maggots crawling on the opened edges, blood and bone peeking out. limbs twisted in ways that shouldn't allow them to keep standing.

_blink_

they are perfect; smooth skin, unblemished. sunny smiles, almost welcoming, except for the glint of sharp teeth. bodies perfectly proportioned.

_blink_

they are bleeding, black blood, flesh gouged out until she can see the white of bones under the open skin. they are terrifying.

_blink_

they are whole, untouched, not even a cut. 

_blink blink blink_

they flicker between two states. broken and damaged, trailing blood behind them that disappears in the next instance. she wants to run, wants to hide, wants to walk forward and join them in the formation, turn it into seven figures instead of six.

 _you are the same_ , sings a voice in the air. she thinks it could come from the redheaded leader. 

_i am not,_ she retorts but the words taste like a lie. 

_you are_. and those words sound like a laugh.

she stares at them, defiance and anger mixing with the awe and they laugh then, all of them, necks falling back. perfect and whole, bloody and broken, both and neither, and it's fascinating. 

_look at yourself_. the words soft in the air, almost kind. 

in the flickering moonlight, she looks down at herself, watches as her skin opens up, blood and gore sliding out of gaping wounds, blinks down at the flash of white bone in the midst of the red. her limbs are twisted just enough that they feel strange, not hers, maybe never hers. 

the memories rush back like physical punches. the man in the alley, his hands on her, breaking her open, her screams that no one had heard, that maybe everyone pretended not to. his triumph and his lust and then pain pain pain and nothing. 

_you're the same_ she hears again, this time the words are closer, and when she looks up they're crowding around her, all six of them, silent, eerie, welcoming. 

she looks at them, wraiths in the moonlight, ghosts of what used to be whole. she thinks maybe talons might not be entirely out of the question, might fit in with the whole picture, talons to cut out hearts. the leader smiles, not pretty, not kind, like a blade. and without words, she _knows_. 

_what will you do?_

five more smiles, five more weapons drawn. and she thinks of warriors, of revenge, and the taste of blood in her mouth. 

then she smiles too. 


End file.
